


L4D adventures - Jo

by Tekopyhyys



Category: Left 4 Dead, Left 4 Dead 2
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), Trans Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 22:03:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9847997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tekopyhyys/pseuds/Tekopyhyys
Summary: Jo is a young man trying to survive in the zombie apocalypse, but after his friends die, all the bad luck he has avoided in his old life come crashing down hard.-We need more hunter stories, and I need to shape up my characters (as well as improve my writing skills). So here, have some stories about my new character.





	

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy. Comments would be much appreciated. :)

"Run faster, Jo! They're catching up to you!" a man yelled over his shoulder at his friend lagging behind him.  
"I know!" Jo yelled between ragged gasps. He was getting tired, but couldn't slow down, because that would mean his end. Hearing the zombies getting closer, he forced his legs to move faster.

It was a few minutes later that Jo's friend disappeared over a wall. Jo followed suit, running up the wall and grabbing the edge. Hearing a startled yelp and a thud, he quickly pulled himself up onto the ledge and stood up, pausing at what he saw on the other side of the high wall. His friend was lying on the ground on his back, clawing and grasping at his throat. Blood was gushing out from the sliced skin, pooling around his head and painting his clothes red. A hunter paced next to him, apparently enjoying the man's panic and pain. It looked up at Jo, almost making the man fall off the wall from surprise, and grinned mockingly.

Jo's friend lifted a hand up towards him, and coughed once, making more blood spurt out from his neck, before falling limp. As the hand hit the ground, Jo was on the move. He ran along the wall, shoving a normal zombie down onto the others following him.

Something red caught Jo's eye. He stopped to look at it, all concentration aimed at it alone. He didn't hear the zombies groaning at him from the street level, or see the smoker staring at him from a porch. All he saw was the red metal door that signified a safe room.

Jo snapped out of his thoughts when a loose brick slipped off under his foot. He quickly moved and heard the brick hit a zombie in the face. Before it would've made him laugh, but he was too stressed, tired and most of all, scared. Now with a new goal in mind, Jo jumped down to the empty side of the wall, and started to jog towards the red door.

He heard the sickly coughing too late. A slippery tongue wrapped around his neck and chest, and started to pull him back.  
"No, NO!" Jo wheezed and pulled at the part choking him, but it was no use. Finally his head hit wooden boards and he saw the smoker standing over him. Trying to gasp for breath, Jo struggled. The abomination crouched down and just looked at him with a bored expression.

Jo felt lightheaded and confused. _What is going on_ , he wondered. Then out of nowhere he remembered the flip knife in his pocket. As the smoker started to stand up Jo grabbed the knife, flipped it open, and cut the tongue around his neck. With an annoyed snarl the smoker pulled him back more by his chest. Jo yelled and tried to untangle himself, before he was suddenly pulled upright. The smoker snarled into Jo's ear and sunk its teeth into his neck, turning its head to really dig in. Jo moaned in shock and nearly dropped his knife, but steadied his hand and shoved it back, aiming for the smoker's chest.

The cough and the teeth digging deeper into his neck told him he'd hit the right spot. The smoker shoved him roughly, sending him crashing into a door frame and then to the wooden porch. The smoker took a disbelieving step back before losing its balance. It hadn't died, though, Jo realized as he untangled himself and stood up. Holding his bleeding shoulder, he looked back at the smoker and then the red door of the safe room. The smoker was lying on its side, coughing up black blood, and it only glanced up at Jo as he walked up to it, knife held tightly in his hand. It was an easy kill.

When Jo finally got into the safe room and had locked and blocked the door, all the pain and fatigue caught up to him, making him fall to the floor. With shaky hands he shrugged his backpack off and curled up, using the bag as a pillow.

Jo didn't dream. He woke up shivering and in more pain than earlier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm laughing because I keep reading Jo's name as JoJo (my friends are really into the anime).  
> He's just Jo. It's a unisex version of his birth name, which is Joanna. He's like my first transgender character, which is really surprising considering I myself am a transguy.


End file.
